


Better

by StarlitMorning



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitMorning/pseuds/StarlitMorning
Summary: A little comfort ficlet for bubblyani, that she encouraged me to post here too.  Soft!Klaus can make just about anything better!





	Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblyani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/gifts).



“Hey, little tigerlily,” Klaus says, leaning against the edge of your doorway, arms folded. “What’s wrong?”

You look up from your bed, cheeks still damp from crying. Figures that Klaus would have noticed. You thought you’d managed to slip away discreetly, but nothing gets past him. You shrug, dropping your head slightly.

“Uh-uh. You’re not getting away that easily,” Klaus says, unfolding his arms and walking over to where you’re draped over your comforter. He sits down next to you and starts stroking your hair. “If you don’t feel like talking about it, that’s okay. But you don’t have to be alone.” Klaus pauses. “I’ve been alone enough to know it can be the most dangerous company.”

You look up at him, rolling over onto your back and folding your hands on your stomach. Klaus tucks your hair behind your ears and brushes his thumbs across first one cheekbone, then the other. 

“That’s better, tigerlily,” he says with a gentle smile. His green eyes seem to glow with light from somewhere within him as he looks down at you.

“I must be a mess,” you say, suddenly self-conscious.

Klaus’ grin turns a little warmer. “My favorite kind, then,” he says, leaning down to kiss you, lips soft as they meet yours. He doesn’t push for more, just pulls back slightly after a few seconds, and touches his forehead to yours. “Scoot over,” he whispers, and you wiggle to the side far enough for him to stretch out next to you, then roll onto one side. 

A moment later, he’s tucked up his knees behind yours, has one arm behind your head, and the other draped lightly around your waist.

“Mmm.. big spoon,” you whisper, warmth flooding your body as Klaus kisses the back of your neck.

Your breathing returns to normal, and Klaus smiles. “Better?”

You grin, exhaling a soft, contented breath and sliding your hand over his to hold him close. 

“Better.”


End file.
